Motion
by koobre
Summary: Yuugi is one of the only humans to ever be accepted into the highly acclaimed Royal Academy for Vampires. What happens when he becomes attracted to the most well-known student in the whole school and can't get his touch out of his mind? What happens when he decides to follow his desire? (A random drabble filled with fluff and lemons. Enter at your own risk) Mobiumshipping


(Koobre: This is just a random drabble that I thought up of in the spur of a moment. No prior thought went into it, just opened the laptop and began to type. It's less focused on plot and more focused on feeling. It may not be my best work in terms of plot, but I still think its pretty darn good for being thought up of and completed in two days. Fair warning, this is a VERY mature story with lots of sex. It's also my first time writing it, so please forgive me. That being said, I own nothing in this story and all rights tot he characters go to Takahashi, the genius behind _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ )

()

 **Motion**

Yuugi hurried into the classroom only to turn back a second later with a red blush on his face. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath before mustering the courage to head back in the room. A few other students passed by him and giggled at his red face. Those who turned into the classroom jumped in with a wicked smirk or triumphant cheers.

As much as Yuugi wanted to skip this class, he couldn't. He had already missed too many hours of it, and if he didn't begin attending it, he would be kicked from the school entirely. Despite his hatred for being in the pompous building, his family was far too proud and happy for him being accepted into it with a full scholarship that he couldn't leave. If he left now it would not only disappoint them but also bring dishonor to his family.

After all, it wasn't every day that the Royal Academy for Vampires picked a human to join their ranks.

Taking a deep breath, Yuugi mustered his strength and walked back into the classroom. His eyes remained low as he actively avoided the scene displayed at the front of the room. He raced for the back of the class and dumped his books on the wooden surface before falling into the seat. He grimaced when he settled his hand on the desk and felt a sticky substance.

His desk rattled as two heeled feet jumped on its surface, "Boo."

Yuugi was ready to bolt out of his seat when the figure grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into his seat with inhuman strength. With a fierce glare, Yuugi rose his amethyst eyes to his captor's face. Teasing brown eyes greeted him.

"Hey, Cutie. It's been a while since I've seen you." Two fangs poked out over her smirking lips.

Yuugi scrunched up his nose, "I would've liked to keep it that way."

She leaned closer, almost brushing her pale lips over his, "I'm glad that you came back. I would be more than happy to help you catch up with what you missed."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Aki," Yuugi snapped as he recoiled his head.

She hummed as she pulled back, lounging on top of his desk. Her body levitated just off the sticky surface while her long, school coat flittered in an invisible wind. Every time he tried to look away from her curvaceous body, she snapped his head back, forcing him to look. Yuugi tried to stir his eyes somewhere else, but the only other thing for him to look at was the front of the classroom where an open orgy was occurring on the teacher's desk.

A gentle chime flitted through the air and the ruckus up front froze. From the center of the mess, a succubus with long black hair, pale skin, and four bat wigs emerged with a sigh.

"Alright, you heard the bell. Back to your seats," her sultry voice sent a shiver down Yuugi's spine.

A chorus of disappointment echoed from the students as one by one left the pile and headed for their seats. Most of them readjusted their clothes while other didn't bother and sat down, half-naked, in their seats. Up front, the teacher re-adjusted her corset and leather underwear before settling in front of the chalkboard.

Yuugi glanced at Aki who still hovered over his desk, then, she leaned forward, stole a kiss and fly over to her side of the room. Yuugi groaned and wiped his lips on the black sleeve of his school uniform. His heart was facing and his skin tingled. He could feel the other vampires staring at him and licking their lips. No doubt they would hear his heart beating.

The succubus picked up a white piece of chalk with more grace than necessary and, with a swing of her hips, began to write on the board. When she was done she turn to the class with the word 'PLEASURE' written in capital letters.

"Define."

"A feeling of satisfaction or enjoyment," someone answered.

"Wrong."

"The opposite of a necessity," another tried.

"Not even close."

"Sexual gratification," someone shouted.

The succubus pointed a long finger at the student, "Exactly. 'Pleasure' can mean so many things, but in this world, it's all about sex. How to enjoy yourself and your partner. No matter who they are, it is an art to be able to look at a person and instantly know just what pleasures them the most. Everyone has a kink, my darlings, and we have to find out what it is."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, folded his arms on his books, and rested his head on top. His parents thought it was great that he would be able to learn the ways of being a vampire and in turn grow in rank, but they were wrong. Every class he took taught vampires how to use their full potential: how to seduce your interest, how to turn a person, how to drain your foe effectively, how to fly for the ladies, and how to run at lightning speeds for the boys, but there was nothing for him to learn. Every lesson for a vampire only taught him how to fear vampires and bend beneath their will.

Yuugi had no interest in being a vampire's glorified pet. He didn't care if they ruled society or dictated his life: he refused to become a puppet for them to toy with.

"I just love to teach through practice, so why don't we try this out?"

Yuugi head snapped up as his amethyst eyes widened twice their size. Cheers and whistles filled the air and hungry eyes scanned the crowd. No doubt, most of them planned to hook up with someone they already knew what their kinks were in order to get a good grade.

The teacher laughed as her tongue flickered over her luscious red lips, "Ah, ah, ah. Before you go off with someone that you already know, I'm going to pair you up, and fair warning," her black eyes sparkled as she scanned the anxious crowd, "I've slept with every one of you and know just what you like. Not to mention I can tell who has pleasured who around here," she giggled as a wicked smirk cracked her face, "My darlings, I'm so proud of you all. Soon there will be no one alive who hasn't experienced your talented bodies."

As pink dusted his cheeks, Yuugi buried his face in his hands. He didn't doubt that the teacher had slept with every person int he room, except for him. The only reason he was able to avoid her advances was because he didn't show up half the time. He knew that in this world, sex was something given freely with no strings attached, it was just in a vampire's blood to crave that rush. To feel the heat the abandoned their dead bodies and give them feeling in their cold veins: it was the only drug they were all addicted to.

Yuugi didn't want to lose his virginity to a spur of the moment. He wanted it to be of his own choice and by no one else's. Now, he dreaded who his partner would be and could only hope that they would understand.

Warm hands gripped his wrists and tore them away from his face so that he could look into the eyes of one of the only other humans on campus.

"Looks like we're both in luck."

Yuugi almost melted under the smooth baritone that rung in his ears. Between the other's sharp features, lithe stature, and blazing maroon eyes, the male in front of him exuded confidence and sexiness. He was well-known amongst all vampires on campus for all the right reasons and acted more like a vampire than human.

Yuugi tugged on his wrists, but the other refused to let go. Yuugi scowled at the older boy, "Let me go and we can just forget this."

The other feigned a hurt look while his maroon eyes flickered with mirth, "And miss out on the chance to learn?" he chuckled and leaned forward, "No, I think I'd rather practice what our teachers teach."

Yuugi moved back until he hit the wall. His hands were held at the sides of his head and the other boy slipped a knee on the chair. Yuugi held his breath as the other got close, ghosting soft breath over his skin. Goosebumps raced over his soft flesh as his stomach twisted in anticipation.

"You're not going to get anything, so don't get your hopes up," Yuugi spat. Beside him, a student let out a pleased moan followed by a possessive growl. He wanted to turn his head to look at what was happening, but he was trapped beneath the piercing gaze of the boy. It didn't take long until other gasps and sounds of pleasure began to fill the classroom.

Yuugi gulped as the other drew closer, "Yami, don't…" he pleaded.

Fire sparked in Yami's eyes as a smirk twisted his lips, "Don't worry. I only want to make you scream."

Yuugi jumped at the declaration and nearly screamed when Yami kissed him. It was soft and short, but it left his skin ablaze. He squirmed under the other's hold but found that he couldn't escape. Something inside him stirred at the thought of being trapped and heat rushed his skin.

Yami hummed in delight as he pulled back, "I think I know what you like."

Yuugi yanked his wrist but to no avail, "Doubt it," Yuugi challenged.

He yelped when Yami tugged him forward and their lips connected again. Yami wasn't gentle the second time. He nipped at Yuugi's bottom lip until it was sore and the younger relented to opening his mouth. Yami wasted no time in darting his tongue inside the new area, wiggling it around and making Yuugi squirm.

Yuugi tried to pull back or push the other off, but every effort was met with strong resistance that sparked a fire inside him. Confused by the feelings, Yuugi didn't notice when Yami tied his wrists together.

When the other pulled away, Yuugi followed in order to keep the other boy in his mouth. Yami chuckled before roughly pushing Yuugi against the wall.

Yuugi blinked as he realized what the older boy had done. A jolt of excitement caused his insides to squirm, "The hell is this for?" Yuugi asked, gesturing to his bound hands.

Yami chuckled as he unhooked the choker around his neck, "You'll see."

Yuugi was about to protest when Yami reconnected their lips; however, he didn't force his way into Yuugi this time. This time, he rubbed his tongue against Yuugi's lips, but it didn't take long for the other to respond. When Yuugi parted his lips, Yami teased Yuugi's tongue into motion until they were both rubbing each other in smooth movements.

Yuugi shivered at the sensation and pressed against the warm body above him. His bound hands found purchase on the other's uniform and pulled him closer. Yami hummed in approval while his delicate hands roamed around Yuugi's chest and clasped his chocker around Yuugi. The elder's hands lingered for a few more seconds before one hand rose and gripped Yuugi's chin.

A moan slipped past Yuugi's lips as the grip turned rough and twisted his head to the side in a harsh movement. Yami nipped at the exposed neck, leaving a trail of kisses and love bites in his wake.

Yuugi's breath hitched and released into a moan at the caress. Some part of his mind was disgusted at the thought of what he was doing, but another part, and a much louder part, begged for more.

Yami nipped Yuugi's ear before whispering, "I always wanted to dominate."

Amethyst eyes widened as a wave of pleasure coursed his body, "What?"

Without warning, Yami stood up and yanked Yuugi out of his chair by pulling on a string attached to the collar. Yuugi tripped as he was ejected from his seat and pulled against Yami's chest. He had a second to take in the room around him, and he wished he hadn't. Already, there were men thrusting inside girls and boys. Sex toys and food were decorating other bodies, while a chorus of moans and curses filled the room. There were even screams of pleasure and ecstasy and people came only to start the process over again.

Yuugi paled as a hot flash washed over his body. Yami pulled on the string so Yuugi looked at him. This time, when Yami kissed him, Yuugi didn't put up any resistance; instead, he welcomed the other's tongue as it glided over his own, sending wave after wave of heat through his body. Saliva slipped past their lips and dribbled down Yuugi's chin, but he didn't care and Yami seemed more than pleased by it.

One of Yami's hands rubbed against Yuugi's chest before pushing the other teen away, causing him to fall backward. Yami caught him before he hit the ground by yanking the string attached to the chocker. Yuugi gasped when Yami let go, letting him hit the floor, before pouncing on the smaller body.

"You know, I've been waiting to fuck that little ass of yours," Yami whispered in his ear.

Yuugi balked at the statement and braced his bound hands against Yami's chest, "W-wait, I don't want to do that."

Yami quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? But it seems you are already more than ready." To prove his point, he rubbed a knee against Yuugi's clothed erection causing the younger to blush and bite back a moan, "It seems like a little sex is just what you need."

Yuugi shook his head, "No, I-I don't want-"

"Hmm, what a shame," Yami purred as he lowered himself down on Yuugi's chest, a playful glint in his eyes, " I was really hoping to make you wither in pleasure until you passed out."

"No, don't," Yuugi demanded.

The other sighed, "You're no fun."

"And you're sick," Yuugi spat, "I hardly even know you."

"But I already know so much about you," Yami purred as his lips reattached themselves to Yuugi's neck.

Yuugi bit his lip against the sounds that wanted to pass his lips. It didn't help the other was just barely brushing their hips together: giving him a taste of pleasure, but failing to follow through. Fire pooled in his stomach as Yami's kisses drew higher up his neck, across his cheek, then back in his lips. Feeling the other's tongue shove past his parted lips and force its way around his insides made Yuugi gasp and buck his hips.

Twin moans slipped past their lips as their hips ground together, giving them the sweet friction their bodies craved. Yami growled as he ground his hips down onto Yuugi's with such force that Yuugi couldn't lift his off the ground. It was amazing.

Heat flared throughout his body as pleasure sparked across his skin. Each touch, each breath, each moan, was an electric pulse that coursed through Yuugi and encouraged him to moan and mewl beneath the other's ministrations. Above him, Yami would pull on the chocker, lifting Yuugi off the ground before ramming his hips against the other's bulge and causing them both to scream into the other's mouth. Their kiss was becoming sloppy an desperate, more focused on pleasure than elegance. It was a fevered kiss that left their lips sore and their tongues slick with mixed saliva.

It was becoming too much for Yuugi. When Yami pulled on the chocker again and ground their hips together, Yuugi screamed as he came in his pants. Yami gave pleased hum and he pulled away, letting Yuugi drop onto the floor. Yuugi struggled to catch his breath as their actions replayed in his mind. Tears spilled from his eyes.

Yami chuckled, "Come see me when you're ready to have fun."

Yuugi laid there as Yami got up and walked away, leaving Yuugi panting and crying on the floor. He curled on his side and tried to hide under his desk. The other moans and shouts in the room shook his mind and grated on his nerves as a fierce reminder of what he just did. He struggled to untie his binds, and it wasn't until the end of class when the teacher came over that he was finally set free. She didn't help the situation as she smirked at him with hungry eyes and a knowing glint.

He rushed out of the classroom as fast as he could.

()

The next few weeks past and Yuugi couldn't stop thinking about Yami. His kiss, his touch, the way his body ground against his own. His whole body tingled at the memory and craved for his touch, but Yuugi kept it hidden. He would hide his face and slink away from every person in order to keep by himself. The worst was when he had to go to sex ed.

He knew Yami was in the room with him and his body pulsed at the thought of being under the man once more, still, he fought hard not to look in his direction. He would be lying if he said that everytime the teacher gave an assignment, he wasn't waiting for Yami to show up and make him a begging mess on the floor. But Yami never came; instead, Yuugi would leave the room and wait until the end of the period before returning to gather his things.

It was becoming harder to hide his attraction at home though. Every night, Yuugi would go to the shower and touch himself, hoping that that would be enough to stave this attraction he had for the other. Nothing worked as each touch was dull and only let him begging for Yami's rough hands.

He still wore the choker that Yami put on his that day. Granted the string was removed, but it reminded him of every tug, every kiss, and every grinding of their hips, and left him the hope that he could do it again. Yuugi hated it.

()

The final bell rang and Yuugi hurried out of the class, desperate to head home and lock himself in the shower once more. None of the other students paid any mind to him and instead hurried on in their own worlds. Yuugi was too focused on watching the floor and trying to hide the bulge between his legs that he didn't notice when he ran into another person.

He groaned as he hit the floor, dropping all his books, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Yuugi accepted the hand that the person offered and was pulled to his feet. What he didn't expect was for the person to shove him against the lockers and whisper in his ear.

"Tell me, is this from me?"

Yuugi shivered at Yami's husky voice as a hand trailed down and circled the obvious bulge. Yuugi bit his lip but the moan still escaped and his thrust against the other's hand. Yami chuckled and nipped at Yuugi's neck.

"I see you kept the chocker," Yami licked the skin and Yuugi shivered, "I knew you would like it. Have you gotten any use out of it?"

Yuugi panted as Yami pressed a knee between his legs and began to rub against Yuugi's arousal. The younger yelped and rolled his hips, adding to the sweet friction. His hands went to wrap around Yami's neck, but the elder grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall. Excitement stirred Yuugi's core as he realized he couldn't escape.

Yami nipped Yuugi's jaw, "Or were you waiting for me?"

"Yami…" Yuugi moaned as he arched against the elder's warm body only to yelp as the taller moved away.

Yuugi slid to the floor and his body ached to be under the other man once more; meanwhile, Yami smirked down at him with a hand on his hip.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time for today. Why don't you try again later." He turned and disappeared down the hall.

Yuugi blushed as other vampires smirked at him and licked their lips at his flushed face. His body ached and pulsed with pleasure and his mind yeared to be touch, held, toyed with by the older man. Half-lidded amethyst eyes followed the direction that Yami went, then down to his books and back.

Yuugi scampered to gather his books before bolting after Yami. There were whistles behind him as he ran. He would ask the other students where he went, and they would grin at him knowingly before pointing in a direction. Soon, Yuugi was standing in an empty hall, in a part of the school he had ever been before. There were muffled sounds being made further down. When Yuugi followed them, they led him to a black slide door that was open, but Yuugi didn't look inside.

There was a throaty moan, "Fuck, do that again," Yami cursed before he mewled in pleasure.

Yuugi pushed his back against the wall as the sounds sent shivers over his body.

"Do you like it?" It was another voice, that Yuugi didn't recognize, but it was just as deep, and just as sultry as Yami, if not more.

"Kami, Atemu. Don't toy with me."

Yuugi slid to the ground as he heard a strangled cry escape Yami and a possessive growl from Atemu. Yuugi placed his books on the ground as quietly as he could before crawling closer to the door and peeking inside.

It was a red room in every sense possible. There was a round bed with red sheets and a mirror over it on the ceiling. Many sex swings hung throughout the room as well and poles, chains, and other contraptions Yuugi couldn't even imagine. The walls were lined with whips, leather, ropes, and chains, and he could only guess that the two black closets he saw in the back were filled with toys galore.

In the center of the room was Yami, sitting on the ground, with the back of his jacket and shirt ripped open. There were many scars along his pale skin and some recent marks that weren't deep enough to draw blood, but angry enough to burn red.

Another person walked over to Yami with a whip in his hands. He stood taller that Yami, but only by an inch, had tan skin, and piercing red eyes that made Yuugi shiver in delight. He looked similar to Yami, but Yuugi knew that they were nothing alike.

Atemu circled Yami before stopping behind him. He raised the whip and brought it down on the exposed flesh. Yami screamed as his back arched before it morphed into a gnarled moan. Atemu struck him again and again, each with more vigor, but Yami seemed to enjoy each strike. His body would quiver, bend, and moan under the pain, all the while he begged the other for more.

Atemu flashed a smirk that exposed his fangs before crashing the whip against Yami's back one more time, this time drawing blood. Yami fell forwards and used his shaky arms to keep him from hitting the floor. Throwing the whip aside, Atemu kneeled behind Yami and yanked his hair until the human was staring the vampire in the eye.

"Did you cum already?" Atemu asked with a grin.

"You can still fuck me," Yami answered as he turned his head and nipped at the vampire's neck.

Atemu growled and yanked Yami to his feet by his hair. Yami yelped and mewled under the treatment, even as he was thrown against a horizontal pole. Yami leaned over the pole, exposing himself to Atemu and the other pounced. The vampire scrapped his clawed fingers all along Yami's body, shredding his clothes and leaving red marks along the pale skin. Yami gasped and moaned as his clothes fell from his body in pieces and piled at his feet. Once he was completely bare, he turned around and nipped at Atemu's face.

The vampire growled and yanked Yami's hair. Yami moaned with the pain and smirked at Atemu, "Bite me."

Atemu wasted no time and latched into Yami's vulnerable neck. Yami screamed his name and gripped the other's shoulders with white knuckles earning a growl from the other. Yami's hands slid own to Atemu pants and undid the buckle before pushing all the fabric down and releasing his leaking member.

The vampire released Yami's neck with blood leaking past his lips and the wounds on Yami's flesh. They shared a look before they dove in and kissed each other with ferocity. Yami clung to Atemu and wrapped his legs around the vampire's hips while Atemu dug his nails into Yami's cheeks.

Yuugi watched with a fierce blush as they traveled over to the bed and fell on the soft surface. Atemu tore away for a second to tear off his jacket and shirt before he went back to Yami, showering him with nips, kisses, and scratches. Yuugi felt overheated as he watched them and leaned further against the wall in hopes to cool his skin. His heart pounded in his chest and his breath was short and ragged. Yuugi couldn't help the waves of desire and pleasure that coursed through him as he watched the two roll on the bed, moaning, and growling.

Yami gripped Atemu's hair and pulled them apart in order to pin him with a lust-filled stare, "Fuck me, Atemu."

The second the words left his mouth, his head flung back and his body arched in a harsh angle as a scream tore from his throat. Above him, Atemu smirked and began to thrust into this willing body hard. The bed rocked and squeaked in protest of the harsh movements. Curses and moans ushered from Yami as his head tossed and his hands struggled to find purchase in the bed sheets. Atemu ran his claws down the front of Yami's chest, drawing blood as Yami moaned and pushed into the touch.

Yami rose his hips to meet Atemu as the vampire slammed into him. They both let out a howl of pleasure before they continued to pound into the other with more vigor than before. Yuugi feared that it would break under how much pressure it was being put under. The thought scared him just how powerful Atemu actually was, but at the same time, the desire in him spiked and he wanted nothing more than to be lying under him, hands tied to the headboard, and rocking the bed with him.

Yuugi whined as his arousal pressed hard against his tight pants. Watching the two of them sent waves of pleasure straight to his groin and left his mouth dry. Beads of sweat formed on his skin as heat overwhelmed his senses. He bit his tongue in order to stop the moans and harsh breaths that threatened to break free.

Finally, Yami screamed as he came over their chests, with Atemu not far behind. Yami's breathing was harsh as he was frozen with his back arched. Atemu was as still as a statue as he breathed through his nose, his claws digging deep rivets into Yami's hips. The vampire was the first to move, slipping himself from inside Yami and releasing the teen's hips.

Atemu stood and licked the blood off his fingers, "I can smell you human."

Yuugi covered his mouth and ducked behind the wall. He tried to quiet his breathing, but he knew it wouldn't matter. The vampire could probably hear his heart racing. Footsteps drew closer until they stopped by the door. Yuugi didn't need to look to know that the vampire was there: he could feel his power rolling off of him.

Yuugi got up to run away, but a firm hand snagged his shoulder and pulled him into the room. The door slammed and his small body was pressed against it. Yuugi's chin was grabbed and forced upwards until he was face to face with glowing crimson eyes.

Atemu smirked, "You must be the boy that Yami told me about."

Yuugi chocked, "Y-you're Atemu."

The vampire hummed in approval, "And you are mine."

Yuugi's eyes widened, "What?! No- Ah!"

Yuugi panted as the vampire nipped his neck hard enough to form a pearl of blood. Atemu licked at the fluid and purred in pleasure, his cold breath ghosting over Yuugi's heated flesh. Yuugi tried to wiggle away, but it was too late. Atemu sunk his fangs into Yuugi's neck and began to drink his blood.

Yuugi wanted to scream at the pain the bite caused, but the protests died in his throat the minute warmth rushed his veins. The squirming feeling of his blood leaving his body, the pressure of the strong body against him, the harsh grip of the vampire's hand, telling him there was no escape. It all pooled together and sent shivers down his spine. He almost didn't hear the moan that slipped past his lips.

Atemu smirked against his skin before he released his neck and claimed his lips. Yuugi gasped at the taste of blood -his blood- that flooded his mouth. The metallic iron flavor mixing with the musky flavor of Atemu caused his head to spin. Their tongues brushed together, gliding and mingling together; however, it wasn't long before Atemu grew tired of the slow pace and shoved his muscle further into Yuugi's mouth.

Yuugi choked on the feeling and his hands flung to Atemu's shoulders, trying to push him away. Atemu growled as he pulled back, narrowed red eyes trained in on Yuugi.

"Don't fight me, Yuugi, or else this is going to be a long night."

Yami chuckled, drawing both their attention to his lounging form on the bed, "It's going to be a long night regardless." He swung his legs over and began to limp over to the two of them, "Are you ready, Yuugi? Because I've been waiting a long time to have you pinned to the sheets."

Red swarmed Yuugi's face, "What makes you think I want to have sex with either of you?" Yuugi threw his head back when Atemu ground his hips against his clothed erection.

Yami grabbed Yuugi's bangs and forced his head against the door, "If you didn't want this, you wouldn't have followed me." Yami released his bangs and disappeared into the room while Atemu reclaimed his lips and forced his tongue inside.

Yuugi shivered underneath the harsh treatment while freezing fingers ripped his schools uniform from his body and left it discarded on the floor. When Atemu pressed his body into Yuugi's, he could feel the vampire's cold, hard member rub against his stomach. Yuugi yelped at the feeling before melting into the touch.

Atemu growled before he pushed off Yuugi and threw him into the room. Yuugi stumbled forward only to be caught by Yami and promptly blinded with a silk blindfold. Once it was secure, Yami let Yuugi fall to the floor where he stayed on his knees and breathed heavily.

Yuugi's heart pounded with excitement as pleasure coursed through his body. His flesh tingled at the idea of not knowing what was coming. Hey jumped when he felt something slap his rump.

"Crawl."

Yuugi obeyed and began to crawl along the floor, not knowing where he was going. He stopped when he was slapped once more. Someone kneeled down in front of him and kissed him hard, but he didn't complain; instead, he melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Then something ripped his hand from around the person's neck and rose them above his head before tying them together. He felt something hook under the rope just before his body was yanked upwards and off the floor. His feet didn't touch the ground.

The warm body, Yami, pressed against his front and continued to kiss him senseless; meanwhile, he heard Atemu shuffling around in the closets. When he felt Atemu's cold body against his back, Yuugi also felt something shoved between his legs and rubbed along his entrance. He jumped when something clicked and it began to vibrate.

Yugi gasped and whined as Atemu rubbed the vibrator in slow circles, teasing his entrance, but never penetrating it. Yuugi tried to roll his hips, push downward, anything in order to get the sweet release, but Yami and Atemu kept him trapped and immobile. The knowledge of being held captive sparked fire in his veins and made his arousal twitch.

Just as he thought that he couldn't take anymore, the vibrator was taken away and both bodies left him. Yuugi panted as he tried to find the missing bodies to no avail. Something was clipped onto the chocker he still wore.

"Bondage really does excite you, doesn't it?" Atemu hissed as his cold hand gripped Yuugi's arousal, causing him to scream.

Yami chuckled, "I would never lie about something like that. I could tell, the second I laid eyes on him."

"Hmmm, I know not to doubt your judgment," Atemu whispered before he nipped Yuugi's chest.

Yuugi threw his head back as his body twitched. He thrust into Atemu's hand that still held his erection and whined when the hand released him. He felt something click against his ankles, and when he tried to move them, he found them cuffed together, giving him limited movement. The hook on his wrists was undone and he fell to the floor just before someone yanked the strap that was attached to his choker and pulled him across the floor. He began to crawl in the direction he was being led, but the cuffs on his ankles and bound wrists made it difficult.

Hands stopped him and rose him just off the ground. He heard something move beneath him.

"I hope you don't mind going dry," Yami whispered, but before Yuugi had a chance to question what he meant, his body was slammed down on a toy dildo.

He screamed as his entrance burned at the harsh treatment. It reached deep inside him, past what he thought was natural and caused his insides to ache and protest any movement. Tears slipped past his eyes and were soaked into the blindfold.

Beside him, he vaguely heard Yami moan as he lowered down onto what Yuugi could only assume was another toy. He heard Atemu purr in approval before something clicked and the toys began to move.

Yuugi screamed and fell forward, his bound hands catching himself as the toy pounded upwards into his entrance. It hurt yet sent his mind reeling. His insides burned but his body craved more. He couldn't tell if he was hurting or feeling pleasure and the mix of emotions caused his head to swim. The toy was relentless in its pursuit, but Yuugi could tell this wasn't nearly as powerful as what Atemu displayed earlier.

Yami moaned and gasped beside him, clearly enjoying the treatment of being pounded into him. Yuugi whimpered as the toy rubbed against his walls. He felt Atemu kneel in front of him and grab his rope. Yuugi was pulled upright until he was sitting fully on the toy, giving it better access to pound mercilessly inside him.

Yuugi arched into the cold chest as Atemu wrapped an arm around his waist and nipped his neck. Kisses and licks soothed over Yuugi's soft flesh, slowly raising higher until they reached Yuugi's lips. Atemu suckled and nipped his lower lip until it was swollen and pink from abuse, then did the same to the upper lip. Yuugi gripped at Atemu's bare chest and leaned into the kiss, desperate to feel the other's tongue inside his mouth.

Atemu relented and thrust his tongue deep inside Yuugi who mewled in response and shivered. The strang muscle swirled around Yuugi's mouth, teasing every inch and coating every wall with his own saliva. With Atemu's tongue fully in his mouth, Yuugi sucked on the appendage, receiving a growl and a harsh slap to his butt.

Yuugi whimpered, but didn't halt in his pursuit; instead, he sucked harder and scraped his teeth along the other's tongue. Atemu's hands gripped his cheeks and molded the soft flesh. Sharp claws threatened to break the skin as it squeezed, pinched, and massaged the human's flesh.

Yuugi rolled his hips, hoping to create friction between him and Atemu; instead, it allowed the toy inside him to pound into a ball of nerve and make him see white. He broke the kiss in order to throw his head back and let a scream tear through him as he came.

The toy slowed to a stop as Atemu hummed in approval. The vampire lifted Yuugi off the toy and Yuugi gripped Atemu's hips with his quaking thighs for fear that he might fall. He was thrown on the bed before being flipped onto his stomach. His wrists and ankles were untied and spread far apart. Yuugi's chocker was yanked and he pushed off the bed and onto his hands and knees.

The weight on the bed shifted until Atemu was sitting in front of him. Yuugi rose his head to look at the vampire even though he couldn't see. His chin was grabbed, his mouth forced open, and Atemu's arousal shoved inside.

He chocked at first and tried to back away, but the vampire's hand grabbed his head and shoved more of his shaft in the moist cavern. Without waiting for Yuugi's response, Atemu began to thrust inside Yuugi's mouth, albeit calmer than what he did with Yami before. His thrusts were long and slow, allowing his erection enough time to run along every wall of Yuugi's mouth before it was thrust back inside.

Tears pricked Yuugi's eyes as he opened his mouth wider. The feeling was strange and sent heat down south, but the force of the hand holding him in place was what sent pleasure through his veins. Atemu was too big for his mouth and saliva began to spill past his pale lips. He tried to move his tongue around Atemu's member, but it left little room for him to move around inside.

Just as Yuugi began to find a rhythm to please Atemu and himself, something poked at his exposed entrance and pushed inside. Yami grunted when he was fully sheathed and wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist.

"I knew this little ass would be tight. Danm does that feel good," Yami grunted as he waited for Yuugi to get used to his size.

Yuugi moaned as tears slipped past his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. The blindfold was too saturated to hold anymore in. Cold fingers wiped away the tears as Atemu removed his member and placed a kiss to Yuugi's lips.

"Our safe word is stardust. If it gets too much, just let us know."

Yuugi nodded his head and opened his mouth so Atemu could enter once more. Yami moved his hips until only the tip remained inside. Yugi moaned at the feeling, then shrieked as Yami thrust back in. Atemu mirrored Yami's actions and soon, Yuugi was rocking the bed as he tried to keep the motion going. His ass slammed against Yami and shivered as he felt his insides being massaged by Yami's large arousal. It sent waves of pleasure up his spine as he rolled his hips and arched his spine to meet every thrust. As his body rode Yami, his head bobbed up and down Atemu's length while the vampire thrust into his mouth. The feel of his member over his tongue and against his mouth sent his mind reeling and his body begging for more. Both Atemu and Yami were more than pleased as Yuugi gave in to their actions and thrust long and hard into his willing shivering body. Grunts, moans, curses, and whispers mingled in the air as all three thrust into each other until they all came.

Yami released first, his hot seed pouring into Yuugi and causing the younger to shiver. The sensation of cum inside him, coating his walls, pushed Yuugi over the edge until his seed spilled over the silk sheets. Seeing the other two shaking in ecstasy was enough for Atemu and he came in Yuugi's mouth. They all held still as they rode their waves of pleasure and basked in each other's glow.

Atemu slipped out of Yuugi mouth the same time Yami slipped out of Yuugi. Too weak to hold himself up, Yuugi fell onto the sheets. He could feel Yami's seed spilling from his entrance and down his thigh just as Atemu's spilled past his lips and own his chin. The feeling of their cum dripping out of him made him hum weakly as he moved to keep as much of it inside as possible. His body spazzed in aftershock as his mind replayed the waves of pleasure that had assaulted his sense. He heard Yami call his name, but black seeped into his vision as sleep overcame his mind.

()

Yuugi awoke to rays of sunlight hitting his eyes. He rolled over in hopes to block out the intruding beams of light, but a spike of pain and sore muscles halted his movements and caused him to groan. His head hurt, his limbs were heavy, and he felt sticky all over. Amethyst eyes squeezed closed as he tried to remember what happened.

"You might not want to move."

Yuugi blinked his eyes opened as he felt the space beside him move and a hand reached out to pet his cheek. He balked when he found Yami smiling at him.

"Yami," he winced when his voice scratched his throat and came out raspy, "What happened?"

Yami pushed a blonde bang behind Yuugi's ear, "You passed out and I was tired, so Atemu took us back to his place."

"What?!" Yuugi sat up and instantly regretted it. His body hit the pillow with a heavy thud that bounced the whole bed. When he wasn't seeing stars, he opened his eyes and, true to his word, realized that they were in a different room. The walls, floor, and decoration weren't red. All the toys and sex objects were gone and the harsh smell of sex wasn't pungent in the air; instead, they were in a dark room that had a high ceiling and three tall windows along the far wall. One of the heavy curtains was pushed back, letting in the sunlight and illuminating parts of the room.

Aside from Yami lying beside him, he didn't see anyone else in the room.

"Where's Atemu?"

Yami shrugged his shoulders, "Probably eating, calling the school to say that we won't be attending today, calling your family and explaining that you weren't kidnapped."

Yuugi rubbed his face with his hand and groaned when he felt sticky, "Do you think Atemu will be mad if I take a bath?"

Yami chuckled, "Of course not. I do it all the time." He kicked off the black sheets and swung his legs over the bed before walking over to one of the doors in the room.

Yuugi watched him walk into what he assumed was the bathroom and leave the door open. Amethyst eyes widened, "All the time? You mean you've done this before?!"

The sound of rushing water echoed from the room as Yami stepped out, "Of course. I've been with Atemu seven years and never once has he gotten mad about me using his bathroom."

Yuugi's jaw dropped, "Seven years? But that means you were with him before you got into the academy."

Yami nodded his head and he sat on the bed, "It was because of him that I got in. With me and Atemu so close, he didn't like the idea of me being on the streets for any other vampire to grab, so he presented me to the council and they deemed me worthy," he chuckled as he leaned closer, "I'm guessing the council just invited you into the program, didn't they?"

Yuugi nodded and leaned closer to Yami, "They said I had potential. They didn't explain for what, but they gave me a full scholarship into the program and my family pushed me into it."

"It sounds like you weren't too keen on the idea."

Yuugi's eyes narrowed, "I didn't want to be some vampire's pet."

Yami hummed, "I thought that too until I met Atemu, now look where I am." He pecked Yuugi on the cheek before hooking an arm under his knees and back then hoisted Yuugi off the bed.

Yuugi hissed at the movement and rested his head on Yami's shoulder, "What made you change your mind?"

Maroon eyes closed as a smile graced his lips, "I got to know him."

Yami stepped into the bathroom and Yuugi got to get a good look at the monochrome room. Black walls, ceiling, and floors were accented by the white toilet, sink and tub. The space was large and held a glass shower, a clawfooted tub, and a jacuzzi that could fit six people that sat in a raised dais with water filling it up.

Even though the jacuzzi was half-way filled, Yami lowered Yuugi inside so his body could soak in the warmth. Yuugi shivered as his body hit the water as Yami dashed off to a grey cabinet and pulled out a container of salts, oils, and soaps. Walking back over, Yami began to pour in the salts and mixed them into the water.

Yuugi watched him with a calculating gaze, "How."

"How what?"

Yuugi motioned to the room around them, "How did you meet him?"

Yami's face turned neutral as dark shadows crossed over his eyes. He kept his gaze on the water as he stirred the salts in, "I'd rather not say."

Yuugi sighed as he leaned his head back, "Sorry."

Yami shook his head, "Don't worry. It's just a story neither of us likes to tell."

Yuugi waded over to the edge that Yami sat. He cupped Yami's face with both of his hand in order to draw the other's attention. When Yami finally looked at him, Yuugi offered him a soft smile.

"You don't have to tell me," he leaned up and kissed Yami o the lips, "But I would like you to tell me what happens next."

Yami quirked an eyebrow, "Next? What do you mean?"

Yuugi trailed his hands down Yami's face and wrapped them around his neck, "I am not one to just give a one night stand, but if I was just a fling for you guys, then I want to know so that I can't forget all about this," he leaned closer so that their lips brushed together, "But if this wasn't just a fling, I want to know what happens next."

Yami purred and stepped into the jacuzzi, "Well, I wouldn't have been so patient with you if this was just a fling and Atemu would never let a one night stand into his house, so I would say that we sped all the way to home base and all that left for you is to relax and let us spoil you."

Yuugi hummed in delight when Yami pushed him against the jacuzzi wall, "And how can I be sure you won't leave me?"

"Becuase I'll be damnded if anyone else aside from me or Atemu got to taste your love."

Yami captured his lips as Yuugi wrapped his fingers in the elder's hair. Their tongues met outside their lips and danced int he steamy air. Yami nipped Yuugi's pink muscle before gliding his tongue inside his mouth and drawing mewls from the smaller body. Yuugi pulled on Yami's hair while another hand slipped down and lightly scrapped across Yami's flesh. Yami purred as Yuugi traced the marks that Atemu had left behind times before.

"Masochist," Yuugi muttered against Yami's lips.

"Submissive," Yami countered with a chuckle.

"What does that make Atemu?" Yuugi asked as Yami let a finger slide down Yuugi's spine, along the curve of his bottom and to his entrance.

"A sadist," Yami answered as he pushed a finger inside Yuugi.

Yuugi gasped and arched his back as Yami added a second finger and began thrusting inside, "I thought so."

Yami removed his fingers and positioned Yuugi so his arousal was poised at the younger's entrance, "I hope that doesn't scare you."

"If it did, I wouldn't have followed you -AH!"

Yuugi shivered as Yami thrust inside and pressed against his walls. Slowly, he pushed deeper and deeper until he was completely sheathed inside the small body.

Both of them jumped at the sound of the faucet squeaking off echoed in the bathroom, "I have no problem with you having sex in my room, but I would appreciate it if you didn't flood it."

The water level rose as Atemu stepped into the water and waded towards them. Yami stepped back so that the vampire could slip behind Yuugi who held onto Yami's neck.

Yuugi leaned back into Atemu's cold chest and rested his head against his shoulder, "Where were you off too?"

Atemu bared his fangs at the sight of Yuugi's exposed neck, "Making sure none of us got in trouble." His claws gripped Yuugi's hips and threatened to break the skin.

"I'm glad you could join us," Yami commented as he leaned forward and kissed Atemu.

The vampire purred as he and Yami shared a passionate kiss above Yuugi who sighed everytime Yami moved inside him. The two moaned and purred into the kiss as it grew passionate and they pushed against one another. The two grew intense in their kiss and Yugi could feel Atemu's arousal move over to his entrance. It rubbed against him, teasing his sensitive flesh, and his eyes widened just before Atemu thurst inside alongside Yami's own member. Yuugi yelped and lurched forward and clung onto Yami who was still lip-locked with the vampire. His insides burned as they were stretched past what was normal. Combined with the soreness from last night's activities, Yuugi trembled and the pain mixed with the pleasure that tried to pass in his blood.

Two sets of hands rubbed his chest, back, and sides in a soothing manner as both dominate males gave him time to adjust to the new sensation. Yami moaned as Atemu kissed down his neck until his lips met the soft juncture between his neck and shoulder and sunk in his fangs.

Yami jumped and mewled as Atemu began to drink and Yuugi threw back his head as the action pushed Yami deep inside him. The movement sparked a fire in his veins and his body ached for that movement. His nails sunk into Yami's chest as he rolled his hips earning him two dual growls of pleasure.

Needing no other warning, Yami and Atemu began thrusting inside Yuugi who slammed his hips down, desperate for the friction that they provided. They rocked, screamed, moan, growled, and thrust into each other as waves splashed around them and spilled over onto the marble floor.

Yuugi trembled as Atemu released Yami and sunk his fangs into his neck. The pleasure from Atemu and the forces being pounded into him sent his sense reeling and his body quaking beneath their influence. Gasps and whispers of their names flittered past Yuugi's lips as he slammed his hips down onto the willing members inside of him. They rubbed, stretched, and massaged his willing entrance as he begged for them to move harder and faster inside him. He wanted to feel them penetrate him and pound inside him where no one else ever went. He wanted to feel the pleasure that only those two could give him. He wanted to make them cum inside him so he could hold their burning seed forever.

The pressure began to build inside until Yuugi couldn't take it. With a scream of ecstasy, he came hard and collapsed into the cold body behind him. Atemu and Yami released at the same time, their seed too much for Yuugi's body to hold and spilling into the warm water.

Yuugi whined when the slipped from inside him and left him feeling empty, and he shivered as he felt more fluid slip from inside him. Wanting to keep as much of it as he could inside, Yuugi crossed his legs and squeezed his entrance closed.

Atemu chuckled behind him and nibbled his ear, "There's more where that came from Little One."

Yami panted as he kissed Yuugi's forehead, "I think we should actually get washed now."

Atemu chuckled as he nodded and grabbed one of the vials that Yami had brought over. He uncapped the bottle and began to weave his fingers through Yuugi's hair. Yuugi sighed at the soft touch as his eyes wandered over to Yami who was washing his own skin free from their recent round of sex.

Yuugi turned his head and whispered to Atemu so that Yami couldn't hear, "So you've been with Yami for seven years, huh?" The vampire hummed in response, "Do you think I will be able to last that long?"

Atemu hooked a finger under his chin and lifted his head so he could kiss his lips, "I was hoping that you would both stay for much, much longer than that."

Yuugi leaned up to kiss Atemu again. Their lips opened and closed, molding and rubbing against each other and sending waves of pleasure through both their bodies. Yuugi gasped when Atemu nipped his lip and slipped his tongue past the parted lips. Yuugi shivered and pressed his hips back into Atemu's hardening erection. With a knowing smile, Yuugi rubbed against the vampire, teasing the arousal that slipped and pressed close to his entrance.

" _Much, much longer than that, Little One."_


End file.
